


Cuddles (Arthur Morgan x g/n reader)

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: You find Arthur relaxing near camp and he asks you to join him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Cuddles (Arthur Morgan x g/n reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is just a short little fluff I wrote for Valentine's Day because I'm lonely. Hope you enjoy!

Approaching the small beach near camp, your eyes landed on the familiar brown haired, wide framed man sitting on the ground, his back against a tree. A smile formed on your lips as you walked closer, noticing his head was tilted down, hands resting on his lap, sleeping. You walked a bit closer, admiring how adorable he was when he slept. His chest rose and fell slowly with each breath, looking so… peaceful. You didn’t want to interrupt his nap, so you started to back up to walk away. As if he knew you were watching, Arthur’s body shifted and he lifted his head, looking up.. He looked as if he was about to beat the living shit out of someone, but when his eyes focused on you, his face softened.   
“Were you watchin’ me?” Arthur adjusted his body and rubbed his eyes.   
“Kinda…” You replied, walking a bit closer to him.   
“Why?” He chuckled, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, quickly shaking out the match.   
“You’re cute when you’re asleep.” You smiled and your cheeks reddened as he put the cigarette in between his lips and inhaled. He lightly rolled his eyes, spreading his legs for you to come sit in front of him.  
“Come ‘ere.” He smirked. You smiled widely, he didn’t ask you to come to him very often. Usually it was you who would ask him to cuddle. You walked over and took a seat on the ground in between his legs, leaning yourself against his torso. His free arm snaked around your waist as he pulled you closer to him.You took a deep breath. It didn’t make much sense, but you felt so much safer when you were with him. Not that you felt unsafe before, but now you felt like if anything happened, you had him. You leaned your head on his chest, breathing in the sweet smell of campfire smoke and pine needles. He passed you the cigarette. You took it and brought it to your mouth, taking a short draw.  
“Did you sleep well? I mean, before I interrupted.” You giggled, and passed the cigarette back to him. You felt his deep voice rumble in his chest as he chuckled back.  
“I guess so, I didn’t really mean to fall asleep anyway.” He took another puff of smoke and blew it out his nose, looking out onto the water.  
“That’s because you don’t sleep enough.” You retorted as you played with his hand that was resting on your belly.   
“Okay, Miss Grimshaw.” He blew more smoke out his mouth as he looked down at you. Your mouth widened as you acted playfully offended, slapping his leg lightly.  
“We both know I’m right.” You said. Arthur threw the cigarette butt out onto the wet ground, his newly free hand coming under your arm and around your waist. He didn’t answer and you both sat in silence, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. The sun had gone down now, and it was fairly dark out.. Your hands were holding Arthur’s as he held you close to him, the rhythm of his breathing almost making you fall asleep.  
“It’s pretty dark out.” You snapped out of your trance and whispered. “We should probably head back.” You couldn’t help sounding disappointed that you had to leave the warm spot you were in. Arthur looked out at the water.  
“Or, we could stay here.” He said quietly. You definitely weren’t opposed to the idea. It wouldn’t get too cold, especially with Arthur, the human furnace, holding you.  
“Here-” Arthur let go of your waist and reached over to the right. You sat up straight and looked back as he grabbed a small blanket. You helped him shake the blanket out and lay it on top of both of your bodies. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around your body as you laid back against him, squeezing you tight. Your eyes started to become heavy and you let your head rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the top of your head.   
“Goodnight Arthur.” You said softly. You waited for a reply, but all that came was a quiet snore from behind you. You smiled to yourself, and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
